1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a display substrate including a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device may include a first display substrate, a second display substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The first display substrate may include a gate line, a data line, a switching element connected to the gate line and the data line, a gate insulation layer on a gate electrode of the switching element, a passivation layer on source/drain electrodes of the switching element to partially expose the drain electrode, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
Light from a backlight assembly may be incident onto the back side of the first display substrate. The incident light may penetrate through the substrate, the gate insulation layer, the passivation layer, the organic layer and the pixel electrode. Accordingly, the number of the layers through which the light penetrates and the refractive index difference between the layers may deteriorate the light transmissivity of the display substrate.